


It Just Feel Like It Does

by fandom_lesbian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Jason is dead. Thalia and Reyna learn to cope on their own and together.





	1. Requim

Thalia was told she needed to go to Camp Jupiter. Artemis was the one who told her so she was worried. 

When she got there she noticed it was quiet. Still damaged from the attack and there were funerals.

Her heart dropped. Death was awful. 

She spotted Reyna by a coffin. She was crying. A horrible thought crossed Thalia's mind. Jason was dead.

That thought grew as she got closer. There was others with Reyna. Others Thalia did not fully recognize. But she knew they were Jason's Roman friends.

She knew them from pictures Jason showed her of his childhood. She didn't remember their names. 

When she reached the group, Annabeth spoke. “Thalia, Jason is-” 

Thalia put a finger against Annabeth's lips. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't hear it. 

Not again. She just got him back. She fell to her knees.

He's dead again. And there was nothing she could do.

Tears fell from her eyes. Why didn't her father save him? Like he did with her. Why didn't someone save him? Any of the gods could have saved him.

Greek or Roman. He was apart of both world. 

She should have been there, by her younger brother's side. Although he was older than her. He was going to be seventeen in a few months. But he died.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Thalia thought about Jason. About the hunters who died in the last few years.

And about Annabeth. Gods, she even thought about Luke; the one who she was best friends with before she turned into a tree and he started down a horrible path that ended with his death.

Her tree had protected Camp Half-Blood. She had been a symbol for safety but she couldn't save Jason; she didn't even get the chance.

She pulled the stupid moon thing from her hair and threw it on the ground. Would things be different if she had turned sixteen all those years ago? What would have happened? What would have changed? Who would still be alive? All the Hunters she had lost in the last few years? Annabeth and Percy’s friends; Silena and Beckendorf? Jason? Would Apollo even be human if she had turned sixteen back then? 

Would Luke still be alive? Thalia almost slapped herself for that thought. Afterall he tried to kill her. 

Thalia was given the key to a storage unit Jason's stuff. She could barely walk into it without feeling out of place. So she just stood in front of it. 

“Thalia?” A voice came from behind her. She turned to see Reyna. She looked like she had been crying.

“Hi. How are you holding up?” Thalia asked. 

Reyna frowned and then laughed. “My best friend is dead and I'm still supposed to be the brave praetor. I'm doing horribly but no one can know.” 

Thalia frowned. “I get that, but you should be able to be sad.” 

“Life is just that way. Did you weep for your old friend, Luke? I’ve been told about him and what he did. Did you mourn him?”

 

“I mourned him before he even died, I mourned the boy I once knew. But this is different, Jason was your best friend and my baby brother.”

“Let me show you something.” Reyna took the key from Thalia and went to the unit. She opened it and went in. Thalia took a deep breath and followed.

They went pass weapons and boxes. Reyna stopped in front of a small black box. She opened it and pulled out some photos. “These are from my first year here, Jason had been here forever but we became best friends super fast. These photos are some of the only ones there of Jason.” 

Thalia looked at the photos. One was of Jason and Reyna covered in mud and smiling widely. They were both so young. Another was just of Jason with a missing tooth and a black eye. A third had Reyna with her arm in a sling.

“We spared a little too hard that day.” Reyna laughed.

“Aw. You guys were adorable. This looks like it was taken after I was a human again. I could have met him so long ago.” Thalia wiped a tear from her eyes.

Reyna looked at Thalia and then hugged her tightly. “At least you found him again and got to get to know him a little bit before this. He had always wanted to have a real family. Before me he had only Camp Jupiter and Lupa. You gave him a family.”

Thalia felt Reyna’s tears fall onto her shoulder. Thalia rubbed her back, unsure of what to do.

That night Thalia went back to the Hunters and she went straight to Artemis’s tent. Artemis was only back for a little while so Thalia only had a small chance to talk to her.

“Artemis? My lady?” Thalia said as she entered the tent. Artemis looked up at her. Today she was a very young girl with dreadlock and dark skin. But her eyes were old. Anyone who looked at her would be amazed by how old her eyes seem; how worried and troubled her eyes were.

“Thalia? I have heard of your lost; normally it is many many years until my hunters lose anyone they cared about before.”

“Lady Artemis, I wished to leave the Hunters. I cannot do this, I can’t just be the same while people I care for age and die. I can’t go through a thousand wars. I can’t.” Thalia said.

“I understand. But are you sure? Once you leave I cannot let you back in. The effects to your body may be dangerous.”

 

“I am sure.”

“You realized you turn sixteen the day after you leave, a new birthday.” Artemis said.

“Yes, Lady Artemis, I understand fully.” Thalia said.

“Alright. I remove you from my hunt. May you always be a Hunter at heart and a great ally to us, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. You may stay in camp for a night or two. And tell Sipriotes I wish to speak to her.”

Thalia did so. 

Thalia turned sixteenth with the Hunters and then she left for Camp Jupiter. 

She knocked on Reyna’s office door. Reyna opened it and she still looked like shit. 

“Hey.” Thalia said. 

“Hello. You're not wearing your usual Hunter outfit.” Reyna remarked.

“I left. I'm no longer a Hunter.” Thalia frowned.

Reyna stared at her. “Oh. Do you want more photos? I would assume you're going to head towards Camp Half-Blood.” She asked.

“Well, no. I wanted to talk to you. You were more Jason's family than me. You deserve to be able to grieve.” Thalia said. Reyna blinked at her.

“Why do you care?” Reyna asked. She sounded surprised. 

“I don't know. I just do.” 

Reyna started sobbing. Thalia went over and hugged her. Tears fell from Thalia’s eyes as well. And they stayed like that; crying and holding each other. 

Thalia looked down at Reyna. Their eyes meet and then their lips. It was a quick kiss. 

They both moved away from each other.

“I should go.” Thalia said. 

Reyna just nodded. 

Thalia left, confused and dizzy. Why did that happen? Reyna was her dead brother's best friend. She shouldn't be kissing her the day after his funeral. But that small taste of Reyna's vanilla chapstick had been amazing.


	2. Somewhere only we know

Thalia returned to Reyna's office the next day after she stayed the night at a hotel not far from New Rome. She was glad that she had a great control over the Mist. 

There was no answer. Thalia sighed and then she headed to Reyna's house. This time when she knocked on a door it opened. Reyna stood there in her pajamas. The loose tank top and boy shorts were a good look on Reyna.

“Um… I came to apologise. For yesterday. The kiss thing.” Thalia said. 

Reyna blinked. “It's fine. It was a mutual kiss.” 

They stood in silence for a moment. Thalia broke the silence. “Well bye then.” 

“No, don't go. I made coffee, do you want a cup? Since you came here only to apologise for something that you didn't need to apologise for.” Reyna smiled. Thalia stopped. One part of her wanted to go in. But another part told her to go; this wasn't a good thing to be doing. Reyna was more her brother's sister than she was. No. She was going to stay. Reyna just offer coffee there was nothing wrong with that. 

“Sure. That would be great.” Thalia said.

Reyna's kitchen was small and two metal dogs laid on dog beds in the corner. There was also a painting of her riding a brown pegasus hanging above the sink. The smell of coffee filled the room.

“Sorry it's cramped.” Reyna said.

“It's cozy. That's a nice painting.” 

“Thanks. Rachel Dare painted it because of a vision she had.” Reyna said.

“So that's your pegasus?” 

“Skippy died after fighting monsters over the Atlantic. Guido, the Pegasus’s son, is now my pegasus after I was deemed ‘horse friend’ by his father.” Reyna laughed.

“Wow. You're like the ultimate horse girl.” Thalia snorted. Reyna smiled.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” 

Reyna moved around and got out two cups. Thalia raised her eyebrow.

“Rainbow mugs?” 

“Jason and I went to Pride two years ago. I got them because I wanted something to remind me of a time where I got to be a normal teen.” Reyna smiled sadly.

“Was Jason…?” Thalia trailed off unsure of how to ask if her brother was gay or bisexual.

“He was gay. He called me one night not too long ago. He was crying. Saying he remember Pride. He remembered his crushes. He told me Piper just told him she was a lesbian. They broke up. Then he remember. Hera took that away from him for some reason.” Reyna's tone grew angrier the more she talk.

“Dang. Mommy dearest would be so pissed that her kids both turned out gay.” 

“Hylla said something similar about me and hers father when I told her I was a lesbian.” 

They both laughed.

Thalia liked Reyna's laugh. It was deep and loud. It was beautiful. Reyna was beautiful.

Thalia moved closer to her. “Reyna…” 

Reyna kissed her. Thalia could taste her morning breath but she didn't give a fuck.

Thalia stared when they parted. “Is this okay?”

“Yes. I know this is a terrible situation.” Reyna kissed Thalia again.

“And who knows what will happen when we are done coping.” Thalia kissed her back.

“But we can enjoy each other for now. Plus it's not like I didn't find you attractive back in Puerto Rico.”

“You're the only person whose held a knife to my neck and I found you hot.” Thalia said before kissing Reyna again.


End file.
